elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yngvar the Singer
|Base ID = }} Yngvar the Singer is a Nord mercenary residing in the city of Markarth. He works for the Silver-Blood Family as a lookout. Background He is a former Bard who studied at the Bards College in Solitude. He is now a mercenary, stating that more gold is earned by "swinging an axe" than by singing songs. As a former bard, he is a well-known ladies man. He can be found in the Treasury House at night, or in the Silver-Blood Inn during the day. Also, if the Stormcloaks take over, he is the housecarl for the new Jarl. Interactions When first spoken to, Yngvar will ask the Dragonborn if Markarth is bloody enough for them. If they say Markarth is bloody enough, Yngvar will tell the Dragonborn to go back from where they came. The Book of Love Calcelmo asks the Dragonborn to find Yngvar in order to find out more about what Faleen likes. As a close friend of Faleen, Yngvar will reveal that she enjoys poetry and offers to write a poem on the behalf of her secret admirer for 200 . The House of Horrors Yngvar can be seen talking to Vigilant Tyranus, before saying that nobody has ever lived in the house before walking off. Dialogue Blood and Silver "Bloody enough for you, outsider?" :Excuse me? "Markarth. Is it bloody enough for you?" ::Bloody enough. "Then turn around and go back where you came. City doesn't need you, doesn't want you. Blood and silver are what flows through Markarth. That's the way it is. That's the way it'll stay." ::More blood is always better. "Then you've found your home, friend. Blood and silver are what flows through Markarth. Welcome." ::Are you threatening me? "If I was threatening you, believe me, you'd know it. You outsiders never learn. If the Forsworn don't get you, the guards will throw you in Cidhna Mine to work your fingers off. Think that's water in the river? Blood and silver are what flows through Markarth, friend." :::What do you mean by "blood and silver"? "It's right there in the name of the most powerful family in Markarth. The Silver-Bloods. They have a whole mine filled with prisoners to dig up silver ore, gets smelted by workers they pay, and they own half the city. I work for them. The inn is named after them. When the guards make an arrest, they check with them first." :::I'm looking for work. "Jarl is who you want to talk to. Always coin to be made killing off some Forsworn in the hills. As long as you don't mind going axe-to-axe with a bunch of Daedra-worshipping savages who practice the dark arts." :::You live here in Markarth? "No. I live in a nice house in Solitude where the air isn't filled with smoke from the silver smelters and golden-haired girls shine my shield. Been here ever since I left the Bards College. Turns out a few muscles earn more gold than a damn lute. The Silver-Bloods pay me, let me crack a few skulls, and keep the guards off my back. That's all I need." Conversations Strange House Tyranus: "So you don't know anything about this house?" Yngvar: "No." Tyranus: "Anyone seen entering or leaving? Any strange lights or unusual noises?" Yngvar: "It's abandoned and it's always been abandoned." Stormcloaks control Markarth Status of the Civil War Thongvor: "I want word on our campaign against the Imperials." Reburrus: "I have a few very detailed missives from border patrols, beginning with Fifth Irregulars' reports on the movements of...." Yngvar: "Oh, Talos's breath, Reburrus. Skip ahead to the good part." Reburrus: "Oh, right. Oh, well, things are going well enough. At least, as well as we can hope." Thongvor: "What does that mean Reburrus? Are we winning or aren't we?" Reburrus: "I, uh, I can't tell Thongvor. It's anyone's guess." Thongvor: "I see. Well, let's continue this discussion later then." Status of trade Thongvor: "How goes the trade in and out of the city?" Reburrus: "Very well, Thongvor. With the Stormcloaks here to help, the Silver-Blood family control nearly every route in and out of the city." Yngvar: "Except the ones attacked by Forsworn." Reburrus: "Well yes, of course you had to go and mention that." Thongvor: "The Forsworn aren't our real concern, defeating the Imperials and making sure we keep control of this city is." Reburrus:'"Yes, Thongvor." Request for more men Thongvor: "Reburrus, I need you to draft a letter to Ulfric requesting more men." Yngvar: "Ha! About time we got some more muscle in this city." Reburrus: "Thongvor, do you really think that's wise? I mean, King Ulfric is such a busy man, and there are so many areas of Skyrim to protect." Thongvor: "Whose side are you on, Reburrus? I'm not worried about Skyrim, I'm worried about the Reach. Specifically, the part of the Reach we're standing on." Reburrus: "Yes, Thongvor. I'll draft the letter immediately." Quotes *''"Blood and silver, friend. Blood and silver."'' *''"Outsiders. Pfft."'' *''"Just turn around and leave the city. That's the smart move."'' *''"Thongvor's made me his housecarl. Remember, me killing you is legal."'' – Stormcloaks control Markarth *''"Keeping this place secure is as simple as breaking a few spines."'' – Stormcloaks control Markarth *''"Used to have run-ins with the guards, now they have run-ins with me."'' – Stormcloaks control Markarth *''"I should bash your face in for all you've done."'' – If the Dragonborn kills Thonar Silver-Blood after "No One Escapes Cidna Mine" Trivia *After receiving the 200 for his Love Poem, he will run to the Silver-Blood Inn and get drunk. This will not happen if he is the housecarl for the New Jarl of Markarth. *According to Bothela, the Silver-Bloods send Yngvar to her shop every once in a while to extort money from her, although similar stories are never heard from any of the other shopkeepers. *If "Season Unending" is completed with Markarth being placed under Stormcloak control, Yngvar will serve as housecarl for Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood. However, if the Civil War is later won for the Empire, he will accompany Thongvor into exile and take up residence in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. As a result, he may be unfriendly towards the Dragonborn and have his dialogue options for the "The Book of Love" questline disabled, rendering his quest uncompletable without console commands. However, waiting for Yngvar to move may re-enable the dialogue option, allowing the Dragonborn to continue the quest. Bugs *After being exiled to Windhelm, he can still be asked, "Do you live here in Markarth?" Appearances * de:Yngvar der Sänger es:Yngvar el Cantor pl:Yngvar Pieśniarz ru:Ингвар Певец Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls